


long, hot summer

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BB OILERS AT THE BEACH, Body Worship, Other, actual seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank god all Taylor has to do right now is lie half naked on a lounger and ogle Nuge, because anything more strenuous would probably kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long, hot summer

This mini holiday is the greatest thing to happen to Taylor since his 4 point game, and Gags isn’t even here to overshadow it. Sure he’s Canadian, but Taylor isn’t all that fond of the cold, it gets to him more than it does Ryan or Jordan, who just bundle up and go play shinny with the kids from Jonesy’s neighborhood till their noses are pink and dripping when they take turns pinning Taylor down and pressing their faces into his throat. He doesn’t exactly complain about that, but he’s kind of fond of retaining feeling in his fingers and toes. He’s a simple enough guy - he really doesn’t want for very much at all - but a few days a year when his teeth don’t chatter is pretty high up on that list.

So when Jordan’s cousin from Fort Lauderdale has a baby and asks Jordan to be god father, Taylor and Ryan are pretty quick to agree to go with.

Agree / insist. Whatever. Semantics.

Jordan organizes for them to rent a little place right on the beach so Ryan and Taylor won’t be bored when he has to go spend time with his family.

Today he’s off playing golf with an uncle or something and Taylor is a little bit jealous except for how he really isn’t, because he gets to spend today lying on a beach with Ryan.

It’s hotter this time of year than it really has any right to be anywhere in February - he read some mention of a heat wave on the front of a newspaper and he can both believe and feel that. Thank god all he has to do right now is lie half naked on a lounger and ogle Nuge, because anything more strenuous would probably kill him.

Taylor tends to be a little more tan than Ryan and Ebs even back home, he’s got something he’s heard called an ‘olive’ complexion that means he’s pretty much never pale. His skin colors golden basically the second he steps out into this kind of sun and his tan has set even over the last day or so, he’s looking pretty good even if he does say so himself.

Jordan hasn’t had all that much time to lie around so he’s no less pale and Taylor really likes the way his skin looks contrasted against Taylor’s over white sheets.

Ryan is a surprise though. His time in the sun has had a far more noticeable effect than even Taylor’s, leaving him lightly bronzed, dark everywhere except for a slightly lighter patch of skin across his nose - sun-spattered with freckles - that turns a little pink when he’s working up a sweat.

Like now, as he does sit-ups next to Taylor because he can’t ever take a day off.

He looks really, really good like this, sweat glistening in the sunlight, chest heaving with every breath and his mouth full and red from where he has to keep licking his lips moist.

Ryan doesn’t notice Taylor watching until he sits up to take a drink. He lets the water spill over his face, soaking his dimples and his jaw and dripping down his chest, trickling over his abs and down into the waistband of the black shorts he’s wearing and Taylor might be getting sunstroke because he’s lightheaded in an instant.

Ryan turns to look at him, quizzical expression reminding Taylor way too much of another surprised face he makes sometimes, and he barely has time to put the water bottle down before Taylor is tackling him into the sand.

Ryan’s a very great and patient guy, so he just sprawls back against the warm sand and lets Taylor manhandle him, seemingly happy to let Taylor lie heavy on top of him and get intimately re-acquainted with every part of his body that Taylor can reach.

Taylor could happily spend another another week revelling in the sweat slick slide of his hands up along Ryan’s chest, the way their skin is so warm everywhere they’re touching and Ryan’s mouth is basically burning under his, his tongue catching traces of sea salt when he drags it up under Ryan’s lip.

But a shadow falls across them then, blocking the sun and sending a shiver rippling up along Taylor’s back and down into Ryan.

Jordan’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not true, not profiting.


End file.
